


Me and my two dads

by myEttie



Series: Good Samaritan [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Krissy came to have two dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and my two dads

**Author's Note:**

> Krissy's POV. Follows after the events of Two men and a young lady. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I have a notion to write a bit more from Krissy's POV.

So I didn't use to believe in angels, definitely not a year ago. A year ago my parents died, and I got put in to foster care. At first it was OK, I knew it would take a while for me to settle but the couple seemed nice. They were nice, it was there son Alistair, he was not so nice. I was afraid and I ran. What happened after is why I now believe in angels.

  
I was sneaking in to a garage after closing and sleeping in the back seat of a car when the first angel found me. His name was Dean, he was tall, had green eyes and freckles. Dean's hair was short, a lighter brown than mine. I had seen him a few times during the week. One of those times he was kissing another man. The second angel, Cas. Cas’s hair was dark like mine, he had blue eyes, he was Dean’s husband.  
When Dean found me and offered me a place to stay, I decided to risk it. If he was going around kissing guys, he would hardly be interested in me the way Alistair had been. Turns out that was the best decision I ever made.  
Dean took me home to meet his Cas. That's what he said, his Cas, I'd laughed at first but once I meet Cas and heard him refer to Dean as his too I thought it was kind of cool. It would be nice to have someone consider me theirs the way parents used to.

  
All this happened around Thanks Giving, after that first night, Dean and Cas asked if I wanted to stay, like they'd see if they could foster me or whatever. I said yes, for two reasons. Firstly they had actually asked me if I wanted to stay, and secondly they made me feel safe. I'd made breakfast with Cas that morning, and after he'd referred to Dean at his he had looked at me and said really seriously, that he'd share. Not like in a weird way, but like how they would make room for me in their family if that was something I wanted.

  
I decided I did want that, so when they asked if I wanted to stay I'd said "Yes please" My answer brought massive smiles to both Dean and Cas's faces. Dean took hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze. I think he wanted to get up and hug me but maybe he thought it was too soon for that. I don't think I'd have minded.

  
Deans brother Sam is a lawyer, he is crazy tall and super cute. I was worried when Dean said he was a lawyer, I mean what if he told Dean he was crazy to take on a kid, or worse if he told them it wouldn't be allowed.  
When Sam first arrived Dean took him aside and explained things while I technically hid in my room. Dean called me out after a few minutes, I remember peeking around the door and sort of shuffling in to the sitting room, trying to look small and insignificant as if that would somehow effect how Sam saw me.  
Sam was sitting down with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, maybe trying to make himself appear small too, less scary. His hair was long and fell forward in to his eyes a bit, but he had a smile on his face and his eyes looked friendly.

  
Dean had gotten up and stood behind me; Cas came in from the kitchen and stood beside Dean. "Sam, this is Krissy" Deans voice sounded deeper than earlier, not sure why, maybe he was feeling emotional, "Krissy, this is Sam. He's going to fix it so you can stay."

  
I remember smiling then, so wide my cheeks ached, I looked up at Dean and Cas, they were grinning down at me, Dean looked like there were unshed tears in his eyes. I turned around, and wrapped my arms around Dean's waist hugging him as tight as I could. I think he froze for a second surprised but then he put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me back. I'm pretty sure he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, but I couldn't see so I can't say for sure.

  
When I stepped out of Dean's hug I looked at Cas, and shit he was crying, actual tears. "I thought you said you'd share?" I said. Cas smiled through the tears, raising his arms slightly, "Of course, but surely that means I'm entitled to a share of you too?" It dawned on me that Cas wanted a hug too. I laughed for no reason and threw myself in to his arms, wrapping my own tight around his waist as I had done with Dean. Cas hugged me back straight away. When we broke apart he held my face really gently and kissed my forehead.

  
Sam had stood up and made his way over to us, he held out his hand for me to shake. His hand was massive; I think I ended up shaking maybe two of his fingers. Shortly after Bobby and Ellen arrived. They were really nice to me. Bobby kept looking at me then back to Dean and Cas with a lop-sided smile on his face. Ellen told me she was sure "the boys" would take good care of me, but if ever needed to escape an over dose of testosterone I should ring her and we could do something girlie like go to the shooting range.

  
Sam started the necessary work the day after thanks giving. An endless line of social workers called, there were interviews, and background checks (Dean was pretty worried about that for no reason he was willing to share) and eventually well in to the new year it was official. Cas and Dean had been approved as my foster carers. There would be regular visits from social workers for the first few months but if everything went as planned in a year Cas and Dean would have the option to adopt me if that was something I wanted.

  
That year was nearly up, given I was now fourteen I wondered if they would be interested in adopting me. Most people adopted babies, not teenagers, but then Dean and Cas weren't most people, they were my angels.  
"Krissy!?" Dean called me in to the kitchen from the sitting room. Spread out on the table were a whole bunch of documents. Cas and Dean sat on one side of the table, so I took a seat on the opposite side.

  
"What's up?" Dean and Cas exchanged a looked, Cas nodded and Dean spoke.  
Gesturing to the papers on the table, "These here are adoption papers Krissy. They were delivered today."  
"We both love you as if you were our own daughter, and nothing would make us happier than to make that official. But we wanted to check, is it what you want?" This was added by Cas, Dean nodding along to every word he said.

  
I love my mom and dad, I really do, and I will never forget them but my reply came immediately.  
"Yes please Dads"


End file.
